Goku goes to the Library
by ArisaAriyoshi
Summary: Our Heroes goes to check out the library. mentions of yaoi, sex and language.


_**Goku goes to the library**_

_"Hey you guys" said Goku in his usual happy tone of voice "I found this huge building called the Liberary, we ciuld all gi onn an adventure and find out more about this place!"_

_"That place is called the Library, Goku" said Bulma "and sure we can go if youre realy that insterested"_

_"You're a walking talking lib rary yourself Bulm" SAID Oolong Sarcastically "A sexy but bitchy library"_

_"SH__UT UP OOLONG!" shouted Bulma._

_"Let's go to the library Goku" said Yamcha, "We could go to the manga section while Roshi and Oolong look at their Porn Magazines in the Afdult Section"_

_"OK!!" smiled Goku "I love Manga"_

_The gang then left to the library._

_"WIOw, it's all full of books and stuff." Said Goku "This place is awesome, Let's go to the manga only section Kuririn!!"_

_"OK" laughed Kuririn as the two boys ran to the manga section with Yamcha in tow._

_Goku and Kuririn read through every manga in the section._

_Then Goku saw something really amazing, two hot skinny guyus having sex._

_"WOW, I BETTER SHOW THIS TO BULMA!!" sqealed Goku "She'd love this because if Roshi got happy and excited over two girks wrestlingf naked, Bulma would be the same way about two men wrestling naked!!"_

_"BULMA, BULMA, LOOK AT THIS, TWO MEN DOING NAKED WRESTLING!!"_

_Bulma turned around and slapped her head, because Goku called Roshi's Lesbian Pron videos "Naked Wrestling"_

_"AND ONE OF THE GUY HAS HIS WILLY WONKA IN THE OTHER GUY'S BUTT!!'_

_Goku shoved the manga right in Bulma's face, getting the reaction he least expected._

_"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!" SCREAMED Bulma as she saw the gay sex._

_"GOKU, YOU MORORN THAT'S A PORNOGRAPHIC BOY'S LOVE MANGA!!" She screamed at the , boy."YOU'RE A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD BOY AND THAT VIDEO IS ONLY FOR ADULGT WOMEN!!"_

_"What?" asked Goku "But it was in the manga section, so it's not for adults"_

_"IT'S BECAUSE THE MEN ARE HAVING SEX!!" screamed Bulma._

_"Oh" said Goku who walked back to the manga section._

_"Goku, you shouldn't have done that" said an embarrased Yamcha._

_"How embarrasing" said Kuririn._

_"What's this, doujinishi" reaD Goku "starring Tenmkaichi Budokai's Yamcha and Pop Singer Michaelk Jackson"_

_"WOW, YOU HAD SEX WITH MICHAEL JACKSON!!" squealed Goku "COOL!!"_

_"AAGGGGGGGHHH, GOKU!!" SCREAMED Yamcha who grabed the doujinshi and ran straight to the Library wner's office._

_"THHIS DOUJINSHI IS BULLSHIT, I NEVER HAD SEX WITH MICHAEL JACKSON, I WANT ITR REMOVED!!" screamed Yamcha to the owner._

_"I never thought you would visit, let alone know of this doujinshi." Said the owner of the library._

_"WELL IT'S BULLCRAP, WHO WROTE THIS SHIT!?" screamed Yamcha._

_"A thirteen year old girl wrote this." Said the owner of the library, "It sold a lot of copies at ComicFest!"_

_"AGGGGHHHHHHH" cried Yamcha who cpllapsed sobbing his heart out._

_"We're screwed, me and Michael Jackson...if one of the kids at Bulma's school brought this manga, my relationship us screwed and so's Michael Jackson's career."_

_"My friend is going to be so famous, dating a pop star like Michael Jackson!" squealed Goku "Michael Jackson is so BIG right now!!"_

_"Yeah, no wonder he screamed and ran upstairs at Roshi's or when Bulma went to kiss ghim, HE'S GAY!!" squealed Kuririn._

_"FUCK, NEVER MIND THEY'RE GOING TO TELL BULMA!!" cried Yamcha. He ran after the two boys before they could reach Bulma and Launch and caught their collars._

_"DON;T YOU FUVKING DARE TELL BULMA, OTHERWISE SHE WILL DUMP ME AND LEAVE ME FOR A SEXY ALIEN PRINCE OVER SOMETHING THAT NEVER HAPPENED!!" He screamed at his teenage friends. "THAT'S RIGHT MICHAEL JACKSON AND I NEVER HADS SEX , IT WAS ALL DRAWN BY A THIRTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!!"_

_"Why? Don;t be ashamed Yamcha" smiled Goku "We supprot your homosexuality"_

_"Bulma wouldn't accept it!" screamed Yamcha "I am not GAY!!"_

_"Don';t keep it from us, we know" said Kuririn "Don';t be ashamed!!"_

_"SHUT UP!! NOT A SINGLE WORD MORE ABOUT THIS STUPID COMIC BOOK THAT THAT PERVERTED BRAT DREW!!" screamed Yamcha, I am going to sue this kids parents, they don't even kn ow that their CHILD wrote an erotic manga about two people that aren't even a single bit GAY!!"_

_"Look another Doujinshi" saidn Goku who let out a terrified screame right after._

_"WHY AM I SO HUGE!? AND WHGAT AM I DOING TO THAT GUY!?"_

_Kuririn looked and freaked out also._

_Goku ran to the library owner and screamed his nuts out._

_"WHY AM I SO HUGE AND WHO IS THAT UGLY GUY!?" screamed Goku "I AM NOT GAY, I LOVE CHICHI!!"_

_"He's not ugly Goku" said a familiar lovesick voice,_

_Goku turned around, it was Bulma._

_"He's so pretty, aI like how his hair stand up"_

_"You do have the same hair style and the same large eyes that the guy has." Said the Library Owne, "despite the size and the fact you have a tail and he doesn';t, you lookn like the man",_

_"and I heard your voice saying something about the angry man I saw earlier and Michael Jackson"_

_"you mean Yamcha?" asked Goku "He IS Gay, he runs around screaming at Roshi's porno videos, why'd you ask?"_

_"WHAT!?" SCREAMED Bulma "TRHAT INFEDILE JERK, I'M GOING TO LOOK FOR THAT ALIEN PRINCE THAT YOU DID IN THAT COMIC BOOK AND HAVE A CHILD WITH HIM!!"_

_"Actually, he said something about having never had sex with Micahel Jackson and not even being gay."_

_"He din't have sex woith Michael Jackson?" asked Bulma "What do you mean?"_

_"The doujinshi was drawn by a thirteen year old girl, who had fantasies about him and Michael Jackson, I assumes your this Bulma that he talked about."_

_"Yes" said Bulma "I am Bulma why?"_

_"He was crying over the comic book ruining your relationship and you leaving him for a hot alien prince." Said the Librarian._

_"Oh really?" asked Bulma._

_"Yes" said the Librarian._

_Goku walked off and found some books called "How to Draw Manga",_

_"Kuririn, I want to be a Manga-ka" said Goku "I'm thinking of writing an autobiographic one"_

_""OK" said Kuririn "Your art had improveds greatly those past three years, Goku, I still have that scribble that you drew of Bulma tat you drew that Poilce Officer hanging in my room" _

_"Really, you kept that drawing?" said Goku "Well I want to be has gfood as Akira Toriyama or Naoko Takeuchi."_

_Goku and the gang went home, a few hours later Goku had drawn twelve pages and showed the gang._

_"What the--!? That's our first meeting!!" screeamed Bulma "That's what happened, except its on papar!"_

_"I'm going to draw my whole journey as a nmanga book!" said Goku,_

_Over the years Goku drew his victory at the 23__rd__ Tenkaichi Budokai, his battle with Frieza, his battle with the Androids with Cell, and his battle with Buu, the tragedy of the 28__th__ Budokai the aftermath, until 242 years later,completed his manga and it sold 100000 copies._

_He becamew well-known for his life and and his manga._

_He lived in peace up until his death._

_**THE END**_


End file.
